How could you?
by One Espresso Depresso to go
Summary: Spain x Austria (Human names used not a human AU) In certain countries LGBTQ groups have little rights and were mistreated, expessicaly back in the day. Antonio and Roderich just wanted to enjoy their day together in town. Except things went wrong and someone gets hurt.


Antonio held the Austrian's hand, walking down the side of the dirt road. They didn't even think about others staring and glaring at them.

Antonio looked at windows in shops as they passed by. Antonio eyes linger on this certain store finding a recipe book on display. He remembers Roderich flipping through an Ancient, heavily beaten, and falling apart cookbook. When questioned Roderich said it's still fine so he doesn't have to waste money on a new one. While the paper is yellowing, the ink was barely even visible, and pages were ripping with even the more gentle flip. Antonio lead Roderich away a bit from the store.

"Mi cielito! Stay here okay!" Antonio insists patting the shorter man shoulders.

"Okay? Why?" He questions raising an eyebrow

"Oh you'll see!"

"Don't waste your money on anything stupid,"

"I won't! Can I get a kiss before I go?" He asks tapping his cheek

"Really? How childish…" Roderich shakes his head but compiles.

Antonio's grin widens once he feels soft lips on his cheek.

"There's your kiss, now go do whatever you so desperately need to," Roderich says moving his hand with a 'shoo now' motion.

Antonio leaves the Austrian's side and off to the shops. Roderich shakes his head and decides to take in the scenery and people watching.

Across the street, a group of four men were glaring and watching intently watching Roderich and Antonio. Once they saw Antonio leave they made their way over to Roderich. One stood in front of him, one behind, and two one the sides.

"Kann ich dir helfen?" He asks politely. (Can I help you?)

The man where a lot taller, stronger, and larger than Roderich. Even so Roderich was weak.

"We don't take to kindly to queers here!" The man in front of him spat.

"Excuse-"

The man in front of him raised his hand and backhanded the Austrian before he could finish. He stumbles back and the man behind him pushed him forward. Someone grabs his glasses flinging them at a store wall, shattering on impact.

The men on the sides of him take turns shoving and jeering at him calling him all sorts of hurtful things and slurs. The man in front of him pulled his fist back and punched Roderich in the right eye. Roderich fell back on the man behind him, who shoves him face down to the ground. Roderich heard a loud snap from his nose and his eye felt like it was on fire.

He is kicked, punched, and spat upon. Blood trails down his lips. He holds his head in some way to protect himself.

They jeer

Insult

Belittle

Hit

And spit at him.

But despite the difficulty to tell what's happening, he can hear quite clearly an all to familiar voice.

"Mi vada! Look at what I got you-" rang the cheerful voice of Antonio.

Almost as quickly as he came the voice darkened.

**"Just _what_ do you think you're doing there?"**

The men turn to see Antonio, standing there a darkened murderous look in his eyes.

"Mind your own damn business! We're teaching some filthy queer a lesson!"

"That _'filthy queer'_ is **my husband"**

One of the men tried to take a swing at Antonio. Which in return Antonio dug his knee into their crotch. A high pitched yelp later and the man was on the ground in the fetal position. Antonio could see Roderich more clearly, his heart breaking and anger spiking seeing the other tightly curled up.

The men at the sides of Roderich scatter off too cowardly to face someone who was expecting a fight. The last man left was probably the shortest but definitely had some serious muscles.

The last man was left with broken arms, swollen eyes, and a raging bloody nose.

"Roderich...its me" Antonio speaks softly scooping the musician up cradling in his arms.

"Spanien?" He asks hesitantly he removes his arms from around his head.

Antonio's eyes wander the other's face. Bright purple bruises decorated his pale skin. His nose was off centered and bloody. He had a black eye swelling aggressively on his right eye.

"Oh Mi amor...Corazón…" he whispers

**"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"**


End file.
